Quand on se pose des questions
by princessed
Summary: Petit oneshot sur Topo. Se situe pendant l'épisode 'Temps mort' (Downtime).


Disclaimer : je n'ai pas inventé Young Justice et je ne tire aucun profit matériel de cette fiction. Pas de procès, s'il vous plait.

_Quand on se pose des questions…_

Cela faisait des semaines que Topo travaillait sur sa fresque. Son professeur lui avait imposé un thème : il devait dessiner une ou plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait dans le monde réel, et il avait choisi Aquaman, Garth et Aqualad. Son travail était déjà bien avancé mais il manquait encore quelque chose. Un peu plus de couleur à l'arrière-plan, peut-être ?

- Ça a marché ?

C'était la voix de Lori, qui répétait ses incantations non loin de lui. Tous les deux avaient pris l'habitude de faire leurs devoirs dans ce jardin, là où ils étaient rarement dérangés. Souvent, quand Lori interrompait Topo, il accueillait la pause avec plaisir mais cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas le cas.

- Je sais pas si ça a marché, répondit-il d'une voix stressée. Dah ! J'aurai jamais fini à temps !

- Topo ! Ton travail est magnifique !

Topo tressaillit encore plus et tourna la tête pour se trouver face à Aqualad. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit tout excité.

- Kaldur ! s'écria-t-il avant de déclencher la fresque. Attends ! Attends ! Regarde ! Écoute !

Kaldur regarda la création magique de son ami. Topo retint son souffle. C'était le travail le plus compliqué qu'il avait jamais mené à terme. Qu'allait-il en penser ? Allait-il aimer ?

- Kaldur ? demanda-t-il à la fin. Enfin, heu, je veux dire Aqualad ?

- Oh, c'est vraiment très bien.

- Oh, merci, balbutia l'artiste. Euh, tu crois que c'est mal si je m'inclus au tableau ? Je sais que j'étais pas vraiment présent mais…

Topo aurait rougi s'il avait eu le genre de peau qui peut rougir. En effet, depuis qu'il était en âge d'aller à l'école, il se sentait un citoyen de seconde zone. Les guerriers suscitaient l'admiration générale sur Atlantis tandis que personne ne s'intéressait aux artistes timides comme lui. En outre, il ne s'était jamais senti attirant à cause de ses tentacules. Se représenter à côté de beaux et valeureux guerriers comme Garth et Aqualad, c'était vraiment de l'audace ! A son grand soulagement, Kaldur répondit :

- Mais non, pas de problèmes. Est-ce que tu sais où je peux trouver Tula, maintenant ? Et Garth ?

- Sur le toit. En train d'étudier.

Kaldur repartit et Topo essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa fresque. Peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'effets musicaux, ce serait bien. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir tout joyeux. Kaldur aimait bien son travail !

- Topo, demanda soudain une voix douce. Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

C'était à nouveau Lori et elle avait l'air gêné. L'artiste lui demanda ce qu'elle voulait et elle prit une profonde inspiration et se lança :

- Eh bien, tu vois, ce sera l'anniversaire de ma grand-mère dans trois mois. Je ne sais jamais quoi lui offrir mais ma cousine a une idée. Elle aimerait bien lui donner une miniature de nous deux et…

- Tu veux que je la fasse ? acheva Topo.

- Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas. On te paiera ce que tu voudras.

- Pas de problème ! lança Topo. Je trouverai bien un créneau pour vous faire poser. Ça va me changer de dessiner des filles !

Topo se tut soudain, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était vrai : depuis son premier barbouillage, il avait produit des dizaines de dessins et esquisses de garçons. Il aimait aussi dessiner les poissons, les bâtiments, les hippocampes et les coquillages, mais ses dessins de filles se comptaient sur les doigts des deux mains. Pourtant, il appréciait les femmes en général et s'entendait bien avec Lori et ses copines. Simplement, leurs corps ne l'intéressaient pas.

_Pas de panique_, pensa-t-il. _Si je dessine souvent Garth et Kaldur, c'est parce que j'aimerais bien leur ressembler. Je les envie, avec leur absence de tentacules et leurs cinq doigts à chaque main. Mais… non, j'ai dessiné Blubber trois fois l'an dernier et physiquement, il est aussi atypique que moi. Par la barbe de Neptune, est-ce que je suis gay ?_

Topo balaya le jardin du regard, inquiet, comme si quelqu'un avait pu deviner ses pensées. Il n'y avait que lui et Lori, qui s'était déjà replongée dans son manuel de sorcellerie. Topo s'efforça de chasser ces pensées mais elles revenaient malgré lui.

_Du calme_, se répéta-t-il. _Je ne vais en parler à personne. D'ailleurs, si ça se trouve, c'est juste une passade. Je n'ai que treize ans, après tout. Un jour, je vais rencontrer une fille géniale et sortir avec elle, comme tous les garçons normaux. Mais si c'était le contraire qui se produisait ? Si je rencontrais un garçon génial, tout ça pour le regarder filer le parfait amour avec une fille ? Oh, c'est trop nul, tout ça ! A cinq ans, j'entre en maternelle où on me traite de 'face de poulpe'. A sept ans, je me rends compte que je suis un artiste dans un monde où seuls les guerriers sont admirés. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que je suis peut-être gay ! Est-ce que les gens vont encore me rejeter ?_

- Hé, Lori ! s'écria-t-il soudain. Tu penses quoi des homos ?

- Absolument rien, répondit Lori. Pourquoi ?

- Hé bien, euh… balbutia Topo. Tu vois, j'ai une cousine qui se pose des questions et… enfin, elle se demande…

Topo n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase. Lori s'en rendit compte et intervint :

- Moi, je n'ai rien contre eux. Tu peux dire à ta cousine qu'elle a le droit d'aimer qui elle veut sans rendre de compte à personne.

- Merci. Je le lui dirai.

Topo s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa fresque. Ça manquait d'un peu de rouge et… il aurait vraiment mal si Kaldur le rejetait en apprenant qu'il était peut-être gay. Il y avait trop de contraste à l'arrière-plan et… après tout, il pourrait toujours déménager le jour de ses dix-huit ans si ça se passait mal. Est-ce que cela allait mal se passer ?

Pendant une dizaine de minutes, Topo fixa sa fresque, incapable d'avoir une idée cohérente. Puis soudain, une pensée très réconfortante lui vint à l'esprit. _Je suis un artiste_. _Ça, on ne peut pas me l'enlever. Même si les gens me rejettent et même si aucun garçon ne veut jamais de moi, je trouverai toujours le bonheur en créant. Dans le fond, je suis la personne la plus chanceuse de tout Atlantis_.

- Lori, s'écria-t-il, tu peux dire à ta cousine que je serai dispo à partir de la mi-septembre.

La sirène hocha la tête. Perspicace, elle avait deviné ce qui se cachait derrière les questions de son ami. Elle avait compris qu'il était gay et elle s'en fichait éperdument !

- Tu peux dire à la tienne qu'elle a de la chance d'avoir un cousin comme toi ! répondit-elle avant de se replonger dans son bouquin. Un jour, tu feras le bonheur de quelqu'un…

_La fin !_


End file.
